


Outcasts

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Interspecies romances, Temporary Character Death, Violence, War, darker fic, non-reformed Vulcan, spies and Vulcan sneakiness, talk of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 20,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: On a Vulcan where Surak was mostly ignored and violence and ruthlessness rule, Jim Kirk and Nyota Uhura are taken prisoners of war. Will Kirk avoid the death sentence? Will Uhura survive being locked in a Vulcan's lair?





	1. Prisoners

The prisoners were dazed and dirty, covered with bruises and blood from the crash of their craft and then the subsequent, but ultimately futile, fight with their captors. James T. Kirk and Nyota Uhura were proud officers of the Federation who would fight to the death for their cause, but they were no match for a squadron of fiercely strong, ruthlessly efficient Vulcan soldiers who'd quickly disarmed and chained them securely, arms bound behind them, heavy iron cuffs restricting their ankles and muzzles fastened around their mouths. 

"Get up and move." Ordered the leader, pointing a scary looking phaser rifle at them. His five cohorts did the same and Jim awkwardly scrambled to his feet, shooting a worried look at Uhura to make sure she was okay. He couldn't see her mouth under the muzzle, but her cheek moved in a way that suggested she was going to be fine: Irritated, but undamaged.

Jim couldn't believe their simple scout mission had gone so wrong. The stealth cloaking technology was supposed to render them invisible and mostly silent. Evidently the Romulans had shared their new super sensors with their allies much sooner than was thought. They're only started using them weeks ago.

Jim and Uhura, with all their caution had been sitting ducks to the Vulcans and now, he figured his life wasn't worth much. Uhura, being able to speak Vulcan and Romulan, might be useful to them and be spared, but Jim knew he'd been a thorn in their side for a good part of the War and they'd likely end him quickly. It was slightly preferable to being caught by Romulans, who just tortured their captives to death, but Jim felt bad he'd never get to say goodbye to Bones or Scotty. Or his commanding officer. A pang went through him at the thought of Pike being sent the photographic evidence of Jim's death. (Vulcans were considerate like that. They didn't like leaving any doubts.) 

They were herded into hover cars and driven ten miles or so to the headquarters in Shikhar. 

Jim knew they were going to be brought before the emperor and he quailed a little inside. Sarek was ice cold and brooked no opposition. He'd either have them both killed at once, or locked up for life. Given that they were spies, Jim guessed that the former was more likely. 

They were marched into a cool stone building and made to wait while their guards sent messages to the emperor informing him of their capture. Jim tested the strength of his cuffs and was most depressed and impressed by the extremely solid design. Vulcans knew what they were doing, all right. 

A nudge at his back told him it was time to move. They were led into a dark candle lit room in front of a dais on which sat three very important Vulcans. Jim recognized them as General Sopek, General Selek, and most terrifying of all Emperor Sarek. He was clothed in rich purple robes and his greying   
hair hung down his back in the imperial Vulcan custom. Multiple piercings adorned his ears and his hands showed the ritual tattoos of his clan. He eyed them with triumph and suspicion.

"What have we here?" He asked sternly. Jim and Nyota of course couldn't answer. 

"Federation spies, my liege," answered the guard. "This one is the infamous James Tiberius Kirk." 

Sarek's eyes glistened with something that made Jim nervous.

"I see. Who is the female?"

"We have not interrogated her yet, my Lord."

"How careless of you, Sarnok," rebuked the emperor. "Do you not remember what happened the last time we underestimated their women?" 

Jim grinned inwardly. A mostly female unit on the good ship _Intrepid_ had taken out a heavily manned Vulcan warship over earth last year in a shocking result that sent the Vulcans reeling back for months. 

"Remove their muzzles. I have questions for the human spies." Sarek ordered. 

"Yes, my lord." Jim heard a click as his gag was released. 

"Now, humans. You will answer my questions. Refusals and lying will only result in your death being more painful. Sarnok will judge if you are being truthful."

Jim blanched at the threat of mind melds. Who knew what information the Vulcans could pry out of him that way. Their telepathy gave them a decided advantage in certain aspects. 

"First: state your name."

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk."

"And you, madam?"

"Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, oh honored one." 

Uhura spoke in Vulcan and that clearly surprised the guards, though Sarek gave no indication. 

"What were you doing here?"

"A reconnaissance mission," Jim admitted, as the blade of a knife hovered a little too close to Uhura's throat. 

"How audacious of you. Did your commanding officer WANT you to die?" 

"No, your highness," Jim admitted, "we underestimated your sensor technology and I was rather......careless."

"You are known for your audacity and arrogance as much as for you brains and skill. Unfortunately, it has led to your downfall. The council will decide what kind of death to grant you. The woman will be sent to the caves to live with the Beast. I am certain he will be feeling the need for a......companion soon."

Jim was horrified. 

"You're gonna feed her to a monster?" He blurted, as the guards surrounded them to drag them out. 

"Hardly. She will have a long life in seclusion with him. He isn't a monster, merely an outcast. But that is none of your concern now."

"Jim!" Uhura cried as she was dragged away.

"I'm sorry I got you into this, Ny!" He called back desperately. "It was nice serving with you, in case I don't see you alive again." 

She choked down a sob. "Goodbye, Jim. You were a good captain. I'll never forget you, even if you were a brat!" 

The sound of the clinking of her chains decreased as the guards hauled her back outside. Jim stood there, guilty and terrified, hoping they'd kill him quickly. 

"Lock him in a cell until the council decides his fate," ordered the Emperor. 

Jim didn't even put up a token fight when they grabbed hold of him this time.


	2. Picking His Poison

Outcasts 2

Nyota stared after Jim as long as she could see him, realizing that it was the last time she'd lay eyes on her Captain alive. She'd done plenty of research on Vulcan practices and knew Jim was a dead man walking. If they found him to be an honorable, brave, opponent they'd let him pick the style of execution. Otherwise, it was off with his head. Why hadn't she been granted the same choice? Probably because she was a woman and it would be bad publicity to send Starfleet pictures of her corpse. 

She fumed inwardly as she sat sullenly in the hovercar between her guards as she was driven into the mountains. After all this time, they still were treated differently, despite the fact they'd more than proven themselves to be worthy foes. She thought about going after the guards and hijacking the thing, but between the Shackles and the huge rifles, there wasn't much hope of succeeding. Instead, Nyota spent the time muttering curses in every language she knew. 

"The human has quite a colorful vocabulary," muttered one of the guards in Vulcan.

"She's not looking forward to spending the rest of her existence with the half-breed creature," the other one said. 

Half-breed? So their reputation for being elitist and racist wasn't for nothing, Nyota thought, drawing herself together to avoid contact with with one of the brutes.

The car was climbing now and getting quite high in the mountains. She stared out at the rugged scenery and wondered why this "creature" had been forced to live here. Insanity? She hoped not. It was more likely due to his "impure" status. Before she could ponder more. The car stopped. 

Strong arms gripped her and hauled her out of the car. She grimaced as her injured ankle throbbed from sudden contact with the hard ground. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You will soon find out," replied the guard coolly. "To the caves." And they marched forward into the dark mouth of the cave. Nyota's desperate last minute struggle to avoid being given to some nameless... thing... ended with a swift nerve pinch.  
**********

Jim spent the night in a dingy cell, looking back on his life and career. He'd hoped to last longer than his dad had, but nope. He was going to kick the bucket at 27. How he was sick of this war--stretching on for nearly a decade now and costing him many friends. He was offered some kind of soup earlier, but could only eat a few bites. Impending death didn't tend to make one really hungry. When he thought of his mom being informed of his demise, Jim's heart ached. Winona Kirk had radioed Jim on her own after George was murdered by Romulans and they had developed a very close relationship as a result. He couldn't imagine what this would do to her if she saw the confirmation photos, which he knew she would insist on. 

"I'd better pick the least bloody option available," he muttered. "Beheading's definitely out. Can't do that to mom or Chris or Bones."

Bones. Another wave of regret washed over him thinking of his best friend and Starfleet doctor Leonard McCoy, whom he'd met when he'd first joined up. They were practically inseparable even though Bones was continually griping at him for his recklessness and frequent injuries. 

"Dammit, Jim! Why can't you take care of yourself like a normal human?" He'd complain when Jim went to him with an infected wound he'd ignored too long. 

When the guards came to get him, Jim was firmly resigned to his fate, but was determined to face it with dignity and make his friends proud.

"Captain," General Selek announced. "Given your illustrious career and brave conduct, we will give you three choices as to your warrior's death. One, Our highly trained expert firing squad." He motioned to a group of three Vulcans standing stiffly at attention with lethal phaser rifles. "They never require a second shot. Two, the unspeakably sharp blade of Stolak, which will offer an equally swift end with one blow. Three, the poison of Lehirya, which will stop the heart in less than thirty seconds. You have one hour to decide if you are unsure."

Jim took a deep breath. 

"Thank you, General, but my mind is made up. Much as the firing squad would be my preferred way to go, for the sake of my friends and family who will see the photos tomorrow, I choose the poison." 

"I see. A noble choice, Captain." Something strange lurked in the general's eyes. Was that sorrow?  
Maybe he just had some compassion deep down inside.

"Very well. Bring him to the execution plaza in one hour. I will send word to have the mixture prepared." 

The guards nodded and Jim was taken back to his cell, trying to avoid thinking about the finality of it. *********

"He has chosen the poison," a messenger informed the elderly Vulcan woman tasked with mixing the deadly concoction. 

"I will see to it." She answered briefly. When the messenger left, T'Pol drew a deep breath and began gathering the ingredients. She was sick of the war, hated executions and had a memory of humans that made her rage inside at the brutality of prisoner treatment. All the tales she'd heard of Captain Kirk reminded her of her long dead lover--brash, cocky, and self-assured, but brave and brilliant as well.   
Because of his choice, she had a chance to save him by slightly altering the concoction a bit. It would mimic death, but not permanently kill him and by the time his pulse came back, she would have "disposed of the body" with general Selek's help. Of course, it might also paralyze him for a while, but she'd worry about that later.   
***********  
Jim spent that long hour pacing, wishing it was over already. He was downright terrified at times and wondered what was waiting for him on the other side. He scolded himself and reminded himself he was a Starfleet captain and maintaining composure in the face of certain death was his duty. Maybe his dad would be there to tell him he'd made him proud. Goodness knows he'd wanted to.

So when they came for him, he marched out with his head high. The plaza was located on the outskirts of Shikhar and was arranged for multiple means of capital punishment, though thankfully, Vulcans were tidy and didn't leave bloodstains on the blocks or walls. Nevertheless, Jim felt nausea looking around the place and imagining Gary and Kai and Gaila walking in here when they'd faced their warrior's deaths. 

A sort of bed cushion was set up in one corner with a small table beside it holding a gold cup which Jim assumed was the poison. 

"You are to lie on the cushion and drink the contents of the cup when the gong is rung. It will not take long," directed General Selek. 

Jim arranged himself on the deathbed, (pretty comfortable), and waited while the Vulcans discoursed in their language. 

"Do you wish any final words, Captain?" 

"Only that I'm tired of war and senseless violence and I would die a thousand times over if I could stop it," Jim answered. "I wish we could be at peace." He looked sadly at the Vulcans as he said it and they lowered their heads in respect. 

The gong rang and Jim carefully picked up the cup with his manacled hands, eying the greenish mixture inside with distaste. (They had secured his hands in front of him instead of the back). 

The stuff tasted as nasty as it looked, but he drank every drop under the watchful eye of the armed Vulcans and returned the cup to its place, looking them in the eyes and practically daring them to call him a coward now. 

"Be at peace in the honored halls of your forefathers," he heard Selek say.

The seconds ticked past and Jim counted to see if their boast of the toxin's quick results would be true as he waited for death. 

One..two..three, there was a painful tingling in his chest.

Four..five..six, he shivered violently.

Seven..eight..nine, his nerves were on fire. No, he refused to groan. He wasn't giving them any satisfaction.

Ten..eleven..twelve, he felt really sluggish, But the pain decreased. 

Thirteen..fourteen, he thought of his dad to distract himself from the rising fear, Clenching his fist over his laboring heart. 

Fifteen..sixteen, he couldn't feel his limbs. His head dropped to the cot, neck unwilling to support it. 

Seventeen...eighteen, he was having trouble breathing. 

Nineteen...twenty....His eyes were too heavy to open.

Twenty one, twenty two......Jim's limp hand dropped to the ground.

Twenty three....Jim stopped breathing.   
_I'm sorry, Mom. G'bye, Bones._   
Twenty four. "His heart has stopped."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out! I know it looks bad, Now, but Jim's got people on his side. Will post again tomorrow:)


	3. In the Cave of The "Beast"

Outcasts 3

Admiral Christopher Pike received a transmission from Vulcan that confirmed his worst fears had come true--Jim had indeed been captured and killed. He locked himself in his office and stared at the photo on the screen numbly. 

Jim looked like he was just asleep, laid out on that bier thing--but the blueness of his lips and the way his hands were placed over his chest screamed "DEAD". Then there was the whole "Vulcans can't lie" fact, a most irritating one in this case. He was thankful for the fact the kid seemed to have gone peacefully. 

If the rumors on Vulcan executions were true, Jim must have been respected enough to be allowed to pick the type of death and chosen the poison option to spare them all the gore. Christopher had seen his fair share of unlucky prisoners who'd been parted from their heads and it never got any less horrible. The ones that got a choice weirdly enough picked the firing squad most of the time. Mitchell and Gaila had gone out in a blaze. 

Why had he even sent him on that stupid mission? They could have tested the stealth tech in a non hostile area, but he'd been way overconfident. Chris groaned and buried his face in his hands as he thought of what he'd have to tell Winona. 

Then there was the uncertainty regarding Lieutenant Uhura's fate. The Vulcans hadn't mentioned her in the death notice, so maybe she'd escaped for the time being. The woman was good at getting out of a jam and it had saved lives multiple times. He'd mark her MIA for the time being. Maybe he was in denial, but until he got positive confirmation, he'd hold out hope for her.

"You wanted to see me Admiral?" Winona's voice interrupted his gloomy thoughts.

"Yes, commander. Come in," he said gravely. "I'm afraid I have some bad news about Jim."  
***********  
Nyota returned to consciousness with a groan of pain. Her neck hurt, her leg hurt, and the gash in her side screamed for attention. She sat up and found she was all alone, in a dark cave, only the glow of a torch mounted on the wall allowed her to see anything. The chains on her arms had been removed, but the ones on her legs were still there and there was some kind of collar on her neck. She touched it and realized it was a tracking device. If she tried to escape from here, they'd find her easily. But she was completely lost in here. She'd been unconscious the whole journey in and had no clue which opening led out. There were three different tunnels that branched off of the antechamber she was in. Which one led to the.......things.....lair?

She couldn't see any lights down the first tunnel, and turned away from it quickly. The second appeared to be well-used and the third didn't really go anywhere. Staggering to her feet she started down the second path, hoping to find the occupant. 

"Hello?!" She called out periodically in both Vulcan and Standard. "Is anybody here? I need help!" 

The tunnel seemed endless as she limped along it searching for signs of life. Who in the world lived here and what were they like? Insane? Hostile? Violent? Resentful of those who’d put them here? Her nerves increased the farther she went and forced herself to keep moving, knowing that she had no other option. To stop meant certain death. In an attempt to distract herself, she began counting her steps to try to estimate how far she’d gone. After a kilometer or so, she paused to rest her ankle and heard a sound. She froze as she heard the rustle of fabric approaching. A figure was coming closer carrying a lantern--a very tall figure. 

"What are you?" A deep, even voice said. 

"I am a human," she replied. "I was captured by the Vulcans and taken here. They left me alone and I don't know the way out. They acted like they were leaving me with a beast or something." 

"They refer to anyone who is not like them as a beast or a lunatic. I will allow you to judge if they are correct."

Uhura gasped as he came close enough for her to see his face in the light he carried. It was a Vulcan alright, a younger looking, less hostile one. He had a long cloak over his robes and wore his hair long, but it couldn't conceal the pointed ears or the dark eyes. He sure didn't look like a beast or a raving lunatic so why was he holed up here? 

He ran his lantern over her and frowned as he noticed her injuries.

"You are hurt. May I render assistance?" 

"It's not too bad, but I should probably quit walking on my ankle. I sprained it pretty badly when we got captured." 

"Indeed. It appears quite swollen and your restraints are not helping either. I will assist you to my habitations. They are far more comfortable than this entry tunnel." 

The man stopped and wrapped an arm under her shoulders so she could hobble along beside him. It was awkward, but better than being picked up and carried right off the bat.

"Thank you," Nyota managed as he helped her down the passage and up a flight of stairs hewn out of rock that led to a broader passage. 

"It's nice to meet a Vulcan that doesn't want to kill me as soon as look at me."

"I deeply disagree with the senseless violence of the unenlightened," the man replied. "I myself am half human, thus shunned by the majority." 

This statement both relieved and puzzled Nyota. What did he mean by "unenlightened"?

They went through a doorway into a wide cavern that look like a living area with much better lighting, a roaring fireplace and cushions and chairs in orderly positions. Beautiful Vulcan sculptures were scattered around and a harp like instrument was propped in one corner. 

"Wow! You've made this very homey. It's hard to do that to a cave." 

Nyota was quite appreciative of his efforts. It was a far cry from the monk like quarters she'd imagined. 

"I have a lot of time on my hands, as you Terrans say, and My body requires higher temperatures thus necessitating the fires," he said, helping her to a soft woven rug. 

"I am Spock. Welcome to my lodgings."

"Thank you, Spock. I'm Lieutenant Nyota Uhura." 

"An honor to meet you, Lieutenant. May I ask what led to your capture?" He asked this while roaming around for supplies to free and bandage her ankle.

"Scout mission gone bad. We got too close testing new technology and got caught. I'm afraid they're going to execute my Captain and I'm a little annoyed they dumped me off like a sack of potatoes. Was I not worthy of being counted a warrior?" 

"I have no doubt of it, but the council tends to be somewhat inconsistent in their treatment of female captives. Did you wish to die with your Captain?" 

He asked, using a small tool to pick the lock and release the restraints. They popped open with clank and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not that I exactly want to die, but knowing Jim's probably facing it alone doesn't sit well with me. He's a good man, my captain, even if he can be annoying at times. We've served together for five years and If we were going to go down, it would be preferable to do it together." 

Spock nodded. 

"That is understandable. Now, I will see to your foot." He knelt in front of her and began to gently massage her ankle with a herb smelling cream that surprisingly lessened the pain. Nyota relaxed and thought again how stupid it was that they were hiding this perfect specimen of Vulcan manhood simply because he had some human blood.


	4. Alive, After All

Outcasts 4

A small Vulcan hovercraft sped over the dunes, carting a coffin containing a "body" ostensibly for burial in the foreigner cemetery just over the hills. At the last moment, outside of view of the city the craft turned sharply and veered off toward the Outcast dwellings.   
**********  
Leonard stared miserably at the picture of Jim's.....corpse on the screen. He always knew the kid would end up doing something crazy and getting caught, but he'd always hoped against hope. The doctor in him wanted to know what they'd done to his best friend because he couldn't see any blood or bullet holes. Chris said it was likely poisoning, but Leonard couldn't believe they'd be that easy on him. He thought they'd probably knocked him out and injected him with something that would torture him before it killed him, but he'd never know for sure--the bastards!

"Is there any way we could negotiate to get his body back at least?" Sniffled a red-eyed Winona in the background. Chris had broken the news to her and then called Leonard.

"We've tried before, but they ask way more than what the brass is willing to give up in return," Chris sighed. "Usually three or four high ranking prisoners."

"Are you kidding me?" She demanded. "I'd empty the detainment centers of every Vulcan prisoner to get my son back. Was he worth so little to them?" 

"Bureaucrats!" Snorted Leonard bitterly. 

"Precisely." Chris said tightly. "But I'll talk to Komack and see what I can do. I'm so sorry, Winona. Jim was such a brave kid."

Leonard watched as they cried in each other's arms and hated his life as well as those cold blooded pointy-eared hobgoblins. He couldn't stop imagining Jim writhing in agony as whatever lethal toxin he'd been forcibly administered took effect. He prayed it had been fast-acting.  
***********

Jim's eyelids fluttered open two days after his "death" and he wondered why he felt so heavy.   
And why was it so dark? This couldn't be The Afterlife, unless of course, he'd ended up in hell, but he didn't feel flames either so that wasn't right. His mouth was dry and he was very disoriented. He thought he was lying on something soft, like the bed he'd died on: At least, he thought he'd died. Did the poison fail and he was trapped in some dark mausoleum? He tried to sit up, but his muscles wouldn't work right and he couldn't move his legs. As a panicked sweat broke out on his face, he felt a soft touch on his arm and a voice said, "be at ease, my son, you are safe." 

He squinted in the dim light and saw a Vulcan woman sitting beside him, holding a cup of something in her hand. 

"Who are you?" He demanded weakly. "And why am I not dead? I drank that toxic stuff and I FELT myself dying. Did it not work? Where am I, anyway?" 

"I am T'Lora and you are not dead because you have friends in high places. Certain Vulcans do not approve of the practice of executing prisoners of war and have been making subtle efforts to change the policy. As the Emperor remains rigid, however, they have been forced to take steps to thwart the process. The poison you were given was changed slightly to give the appearance of death, but not permanently kill. You were dead for no more than three minutes. However, the paralysis the compound causes will linger for some time which is why you are having difficulty moving. Please, drink this water. You are becoming dehydrated."

Jim sipped from the cup she held to his lips, soothed by the cool, non-poisonous liquid running down his throat. 

The woman appeared to be middle aged for a Vulcan and her dark hair was streaked with grey. But there was something about her that wasn't exactly all Vulcan. 

"So, where am I?" he asked again, after she'd propped him up on pillows so he could look around. He found he could move his fingers, but not well enough to grip anything. 

"You are in my home, in the dwellings of an Outcast," she replied. "My daughter and I are against this war and thus are banished. When certain humans are able to be spared the death penalty, we shelter them until they can be smuggled off planet."

"Wow. That's a way to make the most of being banished. I knew Vulcans had a sneaky streak, but this is genius." 

T'Lora smiled at him. That definitely _wasn't_ Vulcan and he suspected that more than just her political views had led to her being ostracized. Certain features resembled human, which meant she was likely even more detested. 

Jim's head swam again, thinking about all this and he shut his eyes again. Alive! He'd survived his own execution. What a field day Bones would have with that if he ever saw him again. Right now, all he could do was hope and trust T'Lora.  
************  
T'Sara, daughter of T'Lora, sat beside the young man and pondered why Emperor Sarek would have condemned this man to death. James T. Kirk was a hero of the Federation and even outcasts had access to news that he was frequently involved in. He had been a thorn in the side of the Empire and frequently denounced as an example of why humans were enemies, but he fought with courage and honor to defend the Federation and she knew he hated killing.

Lying there asleep, though, he looked very young and vulnerable, cuts and bruises littering his pale face. Her empathic heart ached imagining the pain his family was suffering right now after seeing the cold death notice the emperor had probably sent out.

She vowed to help him back to health and if possible, reunite him with his loved ones. 

T'Sara was a healer at heart and Jim was her new patient.   
**********  
Meanwhile, the Federation was in mourning as the news broke that their young hero had been declared dead.


	5. The Road to Recovery

Outcasts 5

Nyota lay propped up against a cushion, sore ankle wrapped and elevated. Spock was playing a haunting, beautiful melody on his harp for her and she couldn't take her eyes off his fingers as they moved nimbly on the strings. He'd taken care of all her injuries--even the ones she hadn't thought needed it. 

"How many rooms--or caverns--do you live in?" She asked curiously. 

"Six" he answered without missing a note. "Another five are mostly for storage or science."

"You enjoy Science, then?"

"It is my main occupation, yes. I found that living in such quarters required much thought and study in order to grow the sustenance required for me. As you know, plants require light for photosynthesis and a Vulcan diet is exclusively plant based." 

"I can see how that would be a problem, yes," Nyota commented. "How did you get around it?"

"By making a greenhouse of sorts and installing artificial lights to enable plant growth. It involved much time and labor, but I succeeded. I will show it to you when your ankle is sufficiently rested."

"Thank you, Spock. This isn't the terrifying place Sarek made it out to be. I can't believe they talked about you like you're an animal!!"

Spock sighed and set down his harp, looking thoughtfully into the fire. 

"Prejudice runs deeply through our race. In addition to my half human status, I was considered a dissident due to my respect for the teachings of Surak, who valued logic and reason over violence and bloodshed. My.....relative is a member of the high council and banned his writings years ago. I was discovered to have such works in my possession, thus ensuring my banishment. On the whole, though, my existence here is rather serene." 

"Can you ever go outside? Uhura wondered. "Humans get sick going without sunlight too long."

"Only four times per year, when my sympathizer brings me my requested items. I take several vitamin supplements as well." 

"Subterfuge!" Uhura smiled. "I'm glad to know you do have some friends out there. I know I'd go crazy with loneliness cooped up all alone. I grew up used to being part of a big, boisterous, family in Kenya. There was a lot of squabbling, but a lot of love, too."

"Would you be adverse to telling me about it? I have not had the opportunity to visit that country." 

"I'd be glad too, Spock." 

And she was off. 

**********  
Jim woke up again, feeling ravenous. He still could hardly move and felt annoyingly helpless, which led to him muttering a rather impolite word just as an extremely pretty young Vulcan appeared by his bedside. His face flamed with embarrassment. 

"Hello, James. Are you feeling better?" She asked, graciously ignoring his faux pas.

"Hungry and grouchy and immobile," Jim griped, "but I'm alive, so it could be worse. Are you T'Lora's daughter?"

"I am. My name is T'Sara and I am pleased to meet you, Captain Kirk. Has any sensation returned to your extremities?" 

Poor Jim turned beet red at this innocent question as his mind went somewhere not so innocent. The last thing he needed to do was traumatize this nice woman with his creepy brain and anyway, the answer to both was definitely no. 

"Nothing in my legs, sadly. My arms at least I can feel, but not move much. My fingers will wiggle, at least." He gave a demonstration. "I'm not sure if it will grip anything yet, but it's better than it was the last time I was awake."

"Good. You are improving. Mother is preparing some simple nourishment for you. A soup will be all your digestive system can handle right now, I must inform you."

"That seems logical," Jim nodded. "Are you a doctor? You kind of talk like one."

"I am a trained healer," T'Sara confirmed, "though not allowed to practice on pure Vulcans."

"That's......just not right," he frowned. 

"It is what it is," she shrugged. "I do what I can to treat the humans my Grandmother and General Selek rescue from execution and hope that this war ends. I would like to be trained as a multi species doctor one day."

So General Selek _was_ one of those "friends in high places" T'Mora had spoken of. Kirk thought he'd seen the old Vulcan give him a genuinely pained look as he'd lifted the cup of poison to his lips. T'Mora entered the room with a bowl in her hand. 

"The Plomeek soup is ready. James, do you feel able to feed yourself or is your grip too tenuous yet?"

Jim tried clutching the empty spoon and after it slipped out of his grasp three times gave up and swallowed his pride.

"I'm afraid I'd make a horrendous mess. I'm weaker than a baby right now. If Sarek saw me now he'd laugh at me and chop my head right off."

"Now, now, James. Your strength will come back. Help me prop him up, T'Sara."

Jim was heaved into a semi-sitting position and carefully supported with pillows so he could stay up. He noticed his dirty torn uniform had been removed and replaced with a simple Vulcan style tunic and trousers. 

T'Sara picked up the bowl and spoon.

"Open up, James," she said, mischief lurking in her brown eyes, but not an ounce of pity, which allowed her patient to relax.

Like a baby bird, Jim opened his mouth and took the spoonful she held out to him. 

It didn't have much flavor, but it was smooth and warm on his delicate innards. 

"Not bad," he said, after the second bite. 

As he was being fed, Jim took the time to study T'Sara some more. She wore her sandy hair short, about chin length and had it tucked behind her pointed ears. Her eyes were a warm tawny brown instead of the typical almost black of most Vulcans and her nose had the slightest suggestion of an upturn that Jim thought was cute. 

"My grandmother often tells me I inherited my human grandfather's nose," she said, as if reading his mind. "Commander Tucker had a most distinct one." 

There went her eyes twinkling again but Jim was focused on the name she'd just dropped. 

"Charles Tucker was your grandfather? He's a legend in Starfleet!"

"From what my grandmother tells me, yes, he was. Unfortunately he died when my mother was young. I wish I could have known him."

"Me too," Jim said. "I know he would be disappointed that we couldn't get along and ended up going to war. They worked so hard for that treaty and everything just fell apart because of pride and stubbornness."

T'Sara held out another spoonful of soup to Jim as she answered. 

"I do believe if the Emperor had not rejected the value of Surak's teachings on logic and emotional control, this war would never have happened," T'Mora spoke up. "Sadly, much needless blood has been shed as a result."

"Who's Surak?" Jim asked, lifting a shaky hand to wipe his mouth.

"Finish your soup, my son, and we shall tell you," T'Mora gave him a look that reminded him of one his mom gave him when he was dragging his heels about eating.   
Jim got a lump in his throat and wondered how she was coping and if he'd ever see her again.   
**********  
"Has the body been properly buried? He was entitled to that dignity as a warrior." 

"Yes, my liege. I had Sitek and T'Rei transport the coffin to the burial grounds, where the grave was prepared. It is complete," reported General Selek to the Emperor. His old heart had cracked inside when he saw this young version of his old friend from another universe accepting death so stoically. He hoped T'Pol's clan was taking proper care of Jim and he would be able to be revived.


	6. Getting to know Spock

Chris and Winona were struggling after Jim's death. Both of them were having serious doubts about Starfleet that were greatly exacerbated by the situation. Chris couldn't, in good conscience keep sending young men and women out to fight such a ruthless enemy. He wished his colleagues and superiors were willing to bend on the issues the Vulcans were dead set on fighting for. Let them have control over Rigel X and XI for Pete's sake! Give them the mining planet Parsa! Heck, they could have half the quadrant if it would end this debacle. 

Winona was currently alternating between working on plans for Shield updates on their largest starships and planning a memorial service for Jim. She didn't like being alone right now and spent a lot of time hanging out at Chris's place. 

"What do you think of this display I've put together?" She asked him, smiling tremulously and holding out a screen on which she'd arranged a collage of photos of Jim's life from birth to adulthood. 

"It's nice," Chris managed, sadness choking him as he looked at Jim's grinning face in various snapshots. There he was as a drooling six month old, there he was on the first day of school, there he was in his baseball uniform, high school graduation, astride his motorcycle, sharp in his brand new Starfleet uniform, and lastly standing at attention being pinned with a medal for valor. 

"Did you talk to Sam, then?" He asked her gently, referring to Jim's estranged brother.

"Yes," Winona whispered. "It hit him hard, especially since he and Jim haven't been on friendly terms the last few times they've spoken. He's catching the first transport to earth." 

"Imagine the regret he'll be dealing with on top of everything else," Chris said, wincing. 

"I wish they would have reconciled a long time ago, but they're both so stubborn," Winona sighed, leaning back against him. "Take after me." 

"Hmmm," he murmured, "But they also got your heart, brains and ambition, which made them quite brilliant in their chosen careers and also well-liked, a pretty rare combination nowadays." 

"It's that winning personality they got from George: Annoying and adorable at the same time."

"You're pretty adorable yourself you know," Chris told her affectionately. They had an on and off relationship going, but were both afraid to put their feelings into words. She smiled up at him 

With losing Jim the way they did, Chris wasn't sure he could keep his mouth shut much longer. No one was guaranteed another sunrise.  
**********  
Spock had never realized how alone he'd been until the woman who'd been abandoned on his doorstep took up residence and showed a genuine interest in his humble dwellings and himself.  
Nyota spoke Vulcan fluently and was quite knowledgeable of his people's culture, which was gratifying. 

It irked her that they considered him inferior and an outcast and she was quick to rebuke him whenever he spoke negatively of his mixed heritage. 

"Spock, don't talk like that. We need to stop perpetuating the negative stereotypes of each other's species. You're a brilliant man and the fact that they don't recognize it is their problem, not yours. What would Surak teach on the matter?" 

"Unfortunately, he was dead long before Vulcans made first contact. But, logically, he would likely find it troubling that we expect other species to act the same as we do." 

"Yes. Your human side saw me in trouble and instead of seeing me as an enemy and keeping me chained up as your prisoner, you took care of me and showed me hospitality," Nyota reminded him. 

"I did," Spock said, suddenly grateful for Surak and his human side. His father was not who he wanted to emulate, even though he illogically sought to win his approval. The truth was Spock was kept hidden to hide the fact Sarek had had a dalliance with the enemy thirty years ago, well before the war started. 

He blamed it on the desperation of Pon Farr, and pretended it never happened, but Spock knew better. He'd done research on his biological mother, a woman named Amanda Grayson. She was living on earth and teaching science at a school in California. He wished it were possible to contact her, but under the circumstances, it would be dangerous to both parties. 

"It has been beneficial to me to have interaction with you, Nyota," he told her and she smiled at him, and gingerly got to her feet.

"You too, Spock. Do you mind showing me around now? I'd like to see all your cozy quarters."

"Certainly." He proceeded to give her the tour, showing her all over his cavern system, from the greenhouse to the meditation and sleeping room. 

She seemed quite interested as he explained how his living quarters had evolved in his ten years of exile in the mountains.

They worked together to fashion a more comfortable bed for her than the rude mats she'd slept on the first two days. When he entered his nightly meditation, it took nearly 37.5 minutes to banish the memory of her smile as she'd bid him goodnight. It had caused a slight heart arrhythmia in side when she bestowed it on him: a most peculiar sensation. 

What purpose had his father in sending her to him rather than his usual harsh treatment of humans? Either he had crafty designs or had become so blindly ignorant that he had overlooked Uhura's importance completely.There was a third possibility that left Spock with a cold horror inside as he considered it, but knowing the cruelty of his father, it was probably the main reason Nyota had been thrown on his doorstep. He illogically hoped he’d never have to explain it to her, given the degrading, despicable nature of it, but if asked, he would not attempt to hide the truth. 


	7. Awkward Realities

T'Sara hauled wet sheets away as T'Lora helped clean up a damp and despondent Jim, who refused to look either of them in the eyes after his accident.

"James, do not be overly hard on yourself. Such occurrences are likely to happen with your lower body paralysis. It is not your fault." 

"I hate being helpless. It's like I'm a baby again," Jim muttered, face still red with mortification. 

"Temporarily, James," she reminded him. "You are responding quite well to T'Sara's therapeutic exercises and already are much stronger in the arms and hands. I believe the legs will follow shortly."

"But what if they don't?" He asked, blue eyes fearful. Jim dreaded being stuck in this room the rest of his life, unable to see the outside world and entirely dependent on these good women, who'd already gone above and beyond for him. 

"There is only a 5.68 percent chance of that, James. It will take time, but you will be walking again. Ideally, we would have smuggled you back to Terra immediately, but restrictions on shuttle use are sternly enforced at this time. Not even the generals can get one without permission from the emperor."

"Good ole Emperor Hardass," Jim mumbled. "He sure is a piece of work."

"Sarek's stubbornness will be our downfall, I feel," T'Lora sighed. "This ongoing war has drained our resources and lives. Are a few planets worth this?"

"Exactly what we've been asking on earth," Jim said quietly. "The Romulans were the reason this started and they're not even involved any more. Starfleet's bullish on having the access to the dilithium planets, but how much is too much to pay? I joined Starfleet to explore, not to fight."

"There are many who agree in secret, but do not dare speak out, or cannot because we are outcast," T'Sara said softly. 

"There are more of you?" Jim asked, wonderingly, as they helped him into clean pants. 

"Indeed. Surak has more followers than the Emperor knows." 

"Good. Maybe one day, they'll be enough to openly oppose him and get the violent system changed. The execution plaza creeped me out," Jim said with a shudder, remembering the solemn march to death. "Why don't they try prisoner exchanges instead?" 

"A lack of logic and the unfortunate bloodlust rampant among the High Council. It will be their downfall, I believe." T'Lora said. 

"Now, James," she said, giving the signal for him to raise his arms and be hoisted back into bed. 

"Good thing you're way stronger than humans," Jim grunted as he was lifted up. "Otherwise, I'd be worried about you straining something hauling my useless butt around. Ah, much better, thank you." He relaxed back into his pile of cushions.

"You're welcome, James." T'Sara smiled at him and his heart did a little flip again. Boy, she had a pretty smile. 

"Believe me when we say you are far from the heaviest male we have assisted, Vulcan or human," she told him, taking hold of his legs and beginning his therapy. "You are slender for a human and Vulcan bone density makes us comparatively heavier." 

"Interesting," Jim sighed, watching as she worked on his legs and somewhat annoyed that he couldn't feel it. He'd had some tingling in his toes earlier, which was a good sign, but he was impatient for the sensation to return, even though it had only been a week since he'd "died." 

He thought about Uhura and wondered where she was and if her outcast host was treating her well. The way the Emperor had spoken, he'd made it sound like she was going to be somebody's whore and that constantly nagged at the back of Jim's mind, but he couldn't do anything to help in this state.

"What are you thinking about James?"

"My lieutenant. Sarek said this outcast he called the "Beast" would be needing a companion soon because his time was coming and ordered her to be taken to him. I'm uneasy about it, because I have no idea what he meant." 

The women looked at each other very somberly, though T'Sara never missed a beat in her maneuvering of Jim's leg. 

"The beast is how Sarek refers to his son," T'Lora said slowly. "He detests Spock not only for being half human, but also for embracing Surak in what he perceives an act of rebellion." 

"He kicked out his own son?" Jim asked in disbelief. "Wow. Ruthless."  
"Does the son live around here?"

"In a more remote area, yes. Spock is a good man and a diligent disciple of Surak, but he also is very interested in the sciences. I do believe your friend will be safe with him." 

Jim was so relieved to hear this, he didn't notice they'd dodged part of the question.  
**********  
Sam Kirk wandered through the crowd of mourners despondently, thinking how so many of those people were closer to Jim than he was, his actual brother. 

Leonard had filled him in on Jim's recent missions and the details of what had happened, since he didn't have the heart to ask his mom. It made him a little sick inside to think about--Jim having to choose the way he died. Because the Vulcans were stubborn and heartless, they couldn't even get Jim's body back to bury on earth. 

"Hey, Admiral Pike," he said, strolling over to their long time family friend. "How long do you think Starfleet will keep up the fight?" 

"It's hard to say. Right now, they're torn between wanting revenge and wanting to beg for peace." Chris answered him, gaze lingering on the large photo of Jim surrounded by flowers. He looked so much like Sam's hazy memories of their dad it hurt. 

"And when are you going to man up and tell mom how you feel?" He prodded. Sam wasn't blind. He could see the longing looks and little smiles a mile away. 

"Excuse Me?" Pike colored and stiffened. 

"You heard me," Sam said calmly. "It's been going on for years and I know she's crazy about you. Don't think I haven't seen the way you two look at each other. What's holding you back?"

Pike sighed and looked weary as his denials died in his throat.

"Between my lack of courage and bad timing, it's a toss up," he admitted. "If I told her now, it would look like I was taking advantage of her emotional state."

"Nonsense. You're going to need each other more than ever now. I think it would help her to know she's got someone here who loves her. With Jim.......gone and me and Aurelan off planet most of the time, well, it would mean a lot to her to hear the words." 

"Probably would," Chris said vaguely, glancing over at Winona with another one of those looks.

Take a lesson from me and don’t wait until it’s too late to let her know you care,” Sam whispered urgently and intensely, getting right in Pike’s face. “I have to live knowing my brother died thinking I hate him.”

He let those words sink in and left the Admiral to his thoughts, returning to his mother to wrap a comforting arm around her. She sighed and leaned against him.

“Sammy dear, I hope you haven’t been blaming Chris,” she said softly. “He feels awful about this.”

“No, I wasn’t, Mom.” He assured her. “Just urging him to be extra nice to you in this hard time.”

She looked hard at him for a second and then shook her head with a rueful smile.

“Does everyone think we’re pining after each other?” She asked.

“Everyone with functioning eyes, Mom,”Sam informed her fondly.


	8. A Visitor

"You summoned me, my liege?"

"Indeed, Generals. Things are coming to a crisis. Our resources are faltering and we must finish the Terran grip on the Regis planets once and for all. Today I will reveal to you the weapon that will accomplish this."

Emperor Sarek led his generals to a secret chamber concealed deep in the bowels of the Imperial Palace. A complicated security code opened stone doors and they were ushered into a dark room where a heavily secured clear tube contained a floating red substance.

"Red Matter?" Inquired Selek with some alarm. 

"Indeed." Sarek confirmed, looking almost pleased. "It gives us the upper hand. Do not ask how I acquired it. It is classified." 

"How do you intend to use it, my liege? It is highly volatile." 

"A slight demonstration on one or two unoccupied planets near earth will be very convincing reasons for Starfleet to acquiesce to our demands. If not, several of their ships will mysteriously disappear." 

Selek was chilled at the sinister plans. He knew more than anyone just how dangerous the red matter was, capable of creating black holes that could swallow ships or even planets whole. After much contemplation, He decided a secret connection with his contacts in the mountains was in order.  
**********  
Nyota dried her dripping wet hair with a cloth, while the rest of her dried in a rather luxurious, much too big robe. Spock had loaned it to her as well as showed her the place he had diverted part of an underground stream for a bathing area. It was cold, but incredibly refreshing and cleansing to the lieutenant, who was feeling rather grimy by now. Spock had retreated to his makeshift lab while she dried in front of the fire.

She thought again of Jim and wondered what had happened to him. If they'd executed him, it would have happened by now, given how swift Vulcan "justice" was. While being carted out to the mountains, She'd seen the place where prisoners met their end, stomach lurching at the thought of her captain shoved against the wall littered with holes from phaser blasts or kneeling down to bare his neck on the block, maybe even strapped to a table and injected with some horrible poison. 

She shuddered at her overactive imagination and picked up the Vulcan writings Spock had loaned her. A little Surak would be soothing right now. He was a very unique voice of wisdom among the violent world of the Vulcans. 

Some of it was very dry and difficult, but most of it was very good reasoning for the pursuit of logic and self-control over impassioned violence. 

_In order to maintain an even temperament, meditation is recommended to calm and quiet the mind as well as resting the body._

It sounded simple, but Nyota had found it harder than it looked. Human minds didn't seem to quiet as easy as a Vulcan's did and her restlessness and worry about Jim didn't help, either.

She got up and began to look for Spock, who'd been gone much longer than he said, which was very out of character for him.

"Spock?" She called, going from room to room, searching for her mysterious host. He wasn't in his private room, or the other commonly used caves, so cautiously she headed down the stairway to the darker area where she'd first come through. 

It was so silent she could hear her breath loud off the walls as she felt her way along the passage. Nyota stopped short, shivering a bit, at the faint sound of voices coming from ahead. She peered around the corner and saw Spock's tall form just visible in the torchlight, speaking with another robed and hooded figure.

For a moment, illogical terror gripped her. Was Spock covertly informing his people of the things she'd told him in confidence? Had his Surak spiel been just an act? Then she shook her head. It was her cynical war voice talking, not her heart. Somehow, she knew Spock wasn't about to betray her. Most likely, it was a fellow outcast bringing him supplies. Why hadn't he told her? An unplanned visit, maybe?

She drew back and tiptoed up the steps before he caught her looking. She wasn't in a fit state to chat with a strange Vulcan right now at all. 

Spock re-entered the room mere minutes later, eyes fastening upon her with a sober look in their brown depths. Nyota was used to that color, having been surrounded by brown eyed friends and family all her life, but their was something alluring about Spock's that she found very attractive.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" He asked, seeing her damp hair.

"Very much. It was so refreshing. Thanks for the loan." She pointed to the bulky robe. 

"You are welcome, Nyota," he replied. "I have requested some suitable attire so you will have better fitting clean clothing." 

"Was that what you were talking to the other Vulcan about?" She prodded. Spock looked surprised that she'd seen it. 

"Among other things." He sighed. 

"You seem agitated. Was there bad news?" 

"It appears the Emperor it threatening to use a most potent weapon to attack and intimidate the Terran forces--a weapon so potent, it could cause an entire planet to disappear."

Nyota felt queasy as he explained the red matter, likely acquired from the Romulans. No wonder Spock looked so serious. With such a substance, Sarek clearly had the upper hand and could make earth bend to his will with threats of annihilation. 

"Is there anyway to stop it?"

"Once it has been released, no. I believe it is time for the scattered ones to rise up and come together to prevent such genocide. I have kept to myself long enough." 

Spock was talking to himself now, a distant look in his eyes. Nyota stood in front of him and locked eyes with him. "I'll help you." She whispered firmly. "Tell me what you need."


	9. News

On Jim's tenth day of living with the Vulcans, they received a visitor. He was a lean, weathered looking Vulcan cloaked in drab gray color to camouflage himself and he looked at Jim with curiousity as he spoke to T'Lora. 

Jim was still bed or chair bound, but feeling was returning to his legs more and more each day and T'Sara was encouraged when she worked with him everyday. His arms were fully functioning now, which he was certainly pleased about. He'd had to be spoon fed for the first three days and it grated against Jim's very independent spirit. T'Sara was teaching him 3D chess, which was pretty fun, but he was hopeless at it. He got more delight from watching her than the board, usually resulting in him losing horribly. 

The visiting Vulcan suddenly dropped his voice and drew T'Lora into a corner. Whatever they were talking about must be pretty serious, Jim thought. He hoped the bigwigs hadn't discovered he wasn't actually dead yet, because He wasn't really able to go on the run currently and he didn't want to be a dead weight to get either of the kind women in trouble. 

"What are they talking about?" He asked T'Sara, who'd been tidying up the room.

"Sarek and his schemes to threaten Terra," she replied. "He is always coming up with some new plot to destroy earth if he doesn't get his way and thankfully, none of them have come to pass. If his madness keeps growing, however, I fear for your kind."

Jim felt nervous again. He'd known Sarek was ruthless, but crazy, too? That was a despotic mixture that spelled misery and destruction.

"I've got to be able to get out of here and warn Starfleet," Jim fretted. "But by the time I'll be able to walk, who knows what he'll have done?" 

"Calm yourself, James. The council will not rush into a drastic measure unless Sarek forces it. Most of the fighting right now is small skirmishes around the Regis planets. I do not believe that would precipitate an excessive reaction."

Jim sighed. "You'd know better than I do. But if he attacks earth, I will drag myself to the palace and burn the place down." 

T'Lora re-entered the room and joined her daughter by Jim's side.

"James I have news--both positive and negative."

"Give me the good type first, please," Jim said hopefully. 

"Our friend Sinak has spoken with Spock and was informed that he has a human female staying with him. I am nearly certain he referred to your lieutenant."

Jim's eyes widened and he sat up alertly at this information. 

"Uhura's alive?" he breathed. "And safe?"

"Yes. Spock is a very trustworthy individual. He will not allow harm to come to her as long as she is with him." 

"That's a weight off my mind," Jim sighed, running a hand through his mussy brown hair. An odd, but endearing habit, T'Sara thought. 

"So, what's the bad news, then?" He asked warily. 

"The emperor has in his possession a very dangerous substance that could swallow up even planets by creating a black hole. He is planning to test it on Terran ships as a warning signal to Earth."

"What?" Jim said, face aghast with horror. "That's a war crime!! You can't just kill hundreds of innocent people because you're mad at Starfleet!! And taking out our whole planet is genocide! We have to stop him!!" 

"I know, James. We are realizing Sarek cannot continue unopposed and our silent rebellion must become more open soon," Soothed T'Sara, "But we must meet with the other outcasts and make careful plans before we storm the castle, as Terrans say." 

"Yeah. You're gonna need a real scheme to crack that place. I wouldn't be any physical help right now, anyway." 

He laboriously raised his foot up several inches and held it shakily for while. 

"Perhaps not," T'Lora said, "but your tactical brain will be very useful, Jim. You were in a command position, after all."

"Yeah. Well, I hope he holds off on any nefarious plans until I'm up again."

"It will be very dangerous, James," T'Lora cautioned. 

"Of course. But I told Selek before I chugged the death drink that I'd die a thousand times over if it would stop this mess and the loss of other lives." 

Jim looked at T'Sara intensely, blue eyes flashing with determination. She met his with an appreciative look of her brown ones and was again amazed at the zeal and courage of the young human. Her grandfather would certainly have approved of him, she thought with a secret, barely visible smile. If it was in her power, T'Sara vowed, Jim would not be required to die again to save his friends.


	10. Spock's Friends

Outcasts 10

Over the next few days, Spock received quite a few visits from fellow outcasts wishing to discuss the alarming problem of Sarek and the red matter. Nyota frequently joined in the discussions and got to know many more peace loving Vulcans than she'd met in her five years of Starfleet service. Sinak, Sirok, and Sevel were three brothers who had become enemies of Sarek after he'd had their father executed for sparing the life of seven Terrans. They'd willingly left Shikhar and taken up residence with Outcasts three years ago and told of many more unhappy Vulcans that they felt certain would join their cause soon. 

"It is a not insignificant matter to leave their homes and be branded a traitor," Sinak said solemnly. "Being cut off from the outside and living as fugitives is a hard life."

"But better that than to live in a gilded prison of violence and fear,"  
Sirok added, accepting the offered cup of tea from Spock. Vulcans loved the steaming brew and drank quarts of it, Nyota had observed, thinking fondly how her English friend Carol would get a kick out of that. 

"Indeed," Sevel spoke up. "Spock, what is this red matter capable of?"

"Creating a black hole big enough to swallow anything from a ship to an entire planet. I prefer the Emperor use it as leverage rather than destruction, but given his instability and xenophobia, I would not be surprised if he decides to test it." 

Nyota felt for him, talking so coolly about the father who'd rejected him and gone off the deep in with his thirst for power. 

"Well you guys are plotting, do you think you could figure out how to get this tracking collar off me?" Nyota asked. "If I leave here with it on, they'll know I've strayed and probably come searching."

Spock had examined it before and could not find a way to get it off without destroying it and alerting the authorities. 

Sevel and Sirok, having received permission, carefully examined the high tech device. 

"It is my opinion that we should obtain the release code from General Selek, remove it, and quickly re-activate it again lying loose in your dwellings. They will believe it was simply a brief malfunction in the transmitter and pay no mind. Judiciously moving it from room to room every so often will give the appearance of normalcy until we are ready to come forth in arms."

"I like it," she smiled. "Very crafty."

The first female Vulcan she'd met appeared just three days after the brothers' visit. She looked younger than them and not as dark, with short tawny hair and expressive eyes. 

"Nyota, this is T'Sara, the granddaughter of T'Pol," Spock introduced and Nyota's eyes widened. 

"As in the former Subcommander T'Pol?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes," T'Sara said. "It is an honor to meet you, Lieutenant Uhura. I have heard many good things about you."

"What? From Spock? He's not the type to brag someone up."

"No, from your captain, James Tiberius Kirk. He has resided with my mother and I the last two weeks."

"Jim's alive?" She gasped. "Wasn't he condemned to death?"

"He was. But thanks to my grandmother's intervention, the poison he was subjected to was not quite as deadly as it was supposed to be. He was revived and brought to us to recuperate. As far as Sarek is concerned, James is dead and buried."

"So's he's okay?" She asked anxiously.

"He was temporarily paralyzed by the neurotoxin, but with time and therapy, I believe he will be back on his feet in two weeks or less."

"Oh, Jim," her eyes filled with relieved tears. "Now I really need to get that tracking collar off. I have to see him."

"He is anxious to see you as well. He had an erroneous assumption you were chained up in Spock's quarters."

"Well, from the way Sarek talked, I thought I would be, too. But it was all a lie, because Spock has a logical heart of gold." 

She moved to gently embrace the Vulcan from behind, showing her appreciation for his goodness. Spock went still from surprise, but did not tense at the touch. 

"Please tell Jim I'm overjoyed to hear that he's alive and to get well soon. We have a deranged emperor to thwart."

"Yes," T'Sara said knowingly. "He is most impatient to do so. James sent his greetings to you, as well. While I'm here I should ask you if you in need of any more feminine specific apparel. I'm pleased to see the dress was the correct fit."

Uhura looked down at the simple grey dress she had on.

"That was you who loaned me this?" 

"Indeed," T'Sara confirmed. "Sinek has similarly provided garments for James and he is surprisingly well suited to them." Her eyes sparkled with mirth and Nyota felt instant friendship for her. 

"Thank you very much," she said, smiling at the image of Jim in Vulcan garb.   
*********  
Sarek stood tensely supervising the careful removal of a tiny amount of red matter from its highly secured container. Commander Stonn held a dropper in the tube and siphoned 2.4 milliliters into a miniature tube and handed it to the emperor. 

"The exact amount you requested, my liege." He said quietly, with a bow. "Thank You, Stonn, you may return to the ship and tell your captain the mission is on."

Sarek felt a grim satisfaction as his subordinate departed. Between his little test of the red matter and certain video footage he planned to release, Starfleet would be demoralized and possibly admit Vulcan superiority once and for all.


	11. Jim Walks, Sarek Strikes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've lost some steam on this due to discouragement. Will switch to posting every other day. I'm definitely going to finish it, but rushing doesn't help things or increase comments, so I might as well slow down.

Outcasts 11

Chaos had broken forth at Starfleet Command with the disappearance of the _Intrepid_. The mid-size Starship had been on a simple patrol on the edge of Federation territory when its sent out a distress signal of a powerful anomaly that was pulling it in. Before any assistance could be dispatched, the signal and the entire ship vanished without a trace. Attempts to re-establish contact failed and searches were ongoing. Chris Pike was under extreme stress dealing with the situation and public demands for answers. In addition, the 345 crew had anxious loved ones waiting to know whether their kin were alive or dead.

Almost immediately, Vulcan delivered the double blow of claiming responsibility with a mysterious weapon and broadcasting an actual video of both Jim's death and the _Intrepid_ 's demise. "Do you really think your little attempts to defeat us will last against the might of Vulcan?" Said a haughty voice in the video. "Give up the fight and cede the three planets or we will be forced to take more extreme measures. You have thirty days to decide your fate." 

The admirals had an emergency meeting that lasted most of the day, some arguing for instant reprisal, and Chris siding with the ask for peace group. His mind was distracted with what he'd seen on that tape and worrying for Winona and Leonard. If they'd seen the tape......he shuddered and felt sick.

His hopes fell flat when Leonard ushered a red-eyed Winona into the room, both grim and furious. 

"You saw it?" He asked, not needing to clarify. They both nodded. 

"He just walked in there and lay down like he was going to take a nap," she whispered. "Picked up that cup with his own hands and drank the horrid stuff, looking right at the camera. And then....." she broke off with a wounded sound and buried her face in Chris's uniform. He held her close, not desiring to remember Jim's calm resignation as he replaced the empty cup oh so politely and the death throes that followed as the toxin took effect.

"I tried to keep her away from the last part, but she insisted," Leonard said in a shaken tone. "I'm thankful it wasn't very long. Must have been potent stuff. Damn suicidal hero kid," he muttered. 

The image of his friend's whole body convulsing, fists clenched in pain as he gasped for breath and finally Jim's eyes falling shut for the last time as his breath completely stopped was seared into the doctor's mind. Leonard had strongly objected to the mission in the first place but couldn't overrule Jim's assignment. 

"Oh, come on, Bones, don't be such a worrywart!" He'd said. "Our cloaking is way better than any sensors they've got. Besides, I'm not planning on getting too close."

"It looked like it hurt him, Chris," Winona sighed. "My poor, brave, baby. And All those people on the _Intrepid_ , too, just being swallowed up like that. What are we coming too? How is Starfleet going to respond? The Vulcans clearly have the upper hand." 

"We have thirty days to decide," Pike told them heavily. "Then Sarek vowed to hit us again."  
*********

Jim was beginning to stand and take a few steps as his third week of being undead passed. The therapy was greatly helping and he didn't have to worry about any more awkward accidents now that he could feel again. His admiration and friendship with T'Sara and T'Lora grew every day as they spent time planning their escape or working with Jim's legs or learning more about each other. 

He told T'Sara all about his dad's sacrifice and growing up in the shadow of such a huge legacy. 

T'Sara told him about her own late father, a half Betazoid, who had struggled with a serious illness most of his life and helped plant her desire to be a healer. 

"At that time, Sarek had not cast out non-pure Vulcans and Sa-Mekh told me I would have an excellent career in the field if I set my mind to it. He acquired books for me to learn the physiology of various species and I was deeply engrossed."

"I spent a good deal of my youth basically rebelling and being a total screw-up," Jim said regretfully. "I gave my poor mom a lot of grief and trouble before Admiral Pike got a hold of me and dared me to do better. I joined Starfleet right before the war started and at first I was like "Yeah! Fight! Fight! Teach those Vulcans a lesson! Defend the Federation!" And then, the longer it dragged on and the more friends I lost, it was only about defending our space. Now that I know how dangerous Sarek is, I fear for both our people." 

T'Sara sighed and caressed Jim's foot. "As do I, James. Your friendship means a great deal to me and I hope we can find a way off of this troubled planet."

They looked at each other and an unspoken current of something.....else....seemed to flicker in the air. Jim almost held his breath as she looked at him intently, thinking that if he wasn't careful, this could be more than a friendship. Despite being different species, they'd found common ground fighting prejudice and tyrants, and Jim was attracted to her. She returned to her duties and the moment ended, but Jim was thoughtful for a long time after.

 

The first time he walked across the room unassisted, Jim threw up his fist in triumph.

"Yeah!! Finally!!" He turned around and plopped into a chair before his legs could give out. 

"Congratulations, James!" T'Lora said, embracing him. "You hardly wavered at all! Can you get back?"

"In a few minutes," he nodded determinedly. "Man, it feels good to be up again. Your therapy is amazing, T'Sara!"

"It would not have been effective without your efforts, James," she reminded him, a proud smile on her face. 

Their happiness was short lived, unfortunately, because Sinek showed up just hours later bearing the grave news of the attack. 

Jim turned white as he took in the news of the _Intrepid_ 's destruction and Sarek's threat of more if he wasn't pacified.

"I knew a lot of people on that ship," he whispered painfully. "That's devastating." 

"We grieve with thee, James," T'Lora said gently.

"Is the high council that cruel to attack without warning like that?" He asked, when he'd managed to compose himself. 

"Sarek did it without their knowledge, I was told," their informant said gravely. "It appears there is some dissension in high command."

"Good," Jim said grimly. "Now, they'll be easier to take down. I would like, if possible, the schematics and layout of the building the red matter is being kept in. We've got to get down to business before any more ships or planets are destroyed."

Jim's agitation propelled him to stand up and stride across the room faster than he'd ever done, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms to think.

T'Lora looked at his grim face and saw for the first time James T. Kirk switch into full captain mode.


	12. Journey to Jim

Outcasts 12

Thanks to the help of Spock and his friends, who brought the codes they'd obtained from General Selek, Nyota was soon freed from the irritating collar that was beginning to rub her skin raw. After carefully removing it, they shut it again and reactivated it to not arouse suspicion. Sevel reported that Starfleet was reeling from a recent attack that destroyed one of their ships and hearing about the _Intrepid_ stirred Uhura to utter fury. 

"Spock, we can't stay out of this anymore! I need to see Jim. He's good at tactics and leading missions in dangerous conditions. He'll be able to figure something out."

"You are right, Nyota," Spock admitted. "We will pay a visit to T'Lora's residence at once. It is time to unite against my father's madness. I was....reluctant to drag you into more peril, but it cannot be prevented no matter how illogically I attempt it." 

"You're sweet, Spock," she smiled at his Vulcan worrying. "But don't worry about me. I've got certain skills that that will give me a good chance against even Sarek's Finest."

His dark eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"What skills are those, if I may ask?"

"Thorough training in multiple combat styles, and the ability of performing nerve pinching," she replied, causing him even more surprise. 

"How did you acquire the skill? Few humans can master it, even if they know of it," Spock said, thinking he was becoming more and more intrigued and fascinated by this woman.

"We had a Vulcan instructor at the academy. He left before Sarek tightened things up and gave us some useful skills about defending ourselves against his people."

"I must say, Nyota, you continue to surprise me the longer you remain here," Spock observed.

"In a pleasant way, I hope?" She teased back.

"Affirmative," Spock said, looking at her with what she took to be the Vulcan equivalent of a grin. Goodness, he had such deep expressive eyes. If they weren't in such danger, she'd tell him just what she thought of them.

Spock brought robes to conceal them as a precaution and began leading the way back through the maze of caverns and passed into the darker areas the Nyota had no memory of. She kept her eyes fixed on the light in his hand as he deftly navigated the rocky, musty passages. She gave a shriek of surprise when a winged creature suddenly fluttered past her head.

"What was that?" She whispered to Spock.

"A large Vulcan bat. They thrive in this environment, though not in my habitations, fortunately." 

Another hundred feet or so and they could see daylight pouring through the opening of the cave system. 

Nyota had to shield her eyes from the brightness as they adjusted to the long absent sunlight. They emerged from the cave on the side of a mountain surrounded by many other tall, barren peaks. The scenery was desolate, but breathtaking. She looked around in wonder for several minutes before Spock asked if she felt ready to continue.

"I'm good." 

"Very well. Follow me closely on these trails as they are unstable in places. We have a sixty four minute walk ahead of us, going at a relaxed pace."

She nodded and they set off winding down and up and around many times before they reached a smaller peak that had several cave openings scattered across its base. 

Spock led her to one of them and ducked inside. The walk to the habituated area was much shorter than it was to Spock's and in a few minutes, they were being welcomed by a woman whom he greeted as T'Lora. 

"Welcome, Spock," she replied. How was your journey?"

"Uneventful," he replied. "I have brought the other humans. She is fully prepared to assist in our espionage and sabotage of the Emperor's plans. This is Lieutenant Nyota Uhura. Lieutenant, this is T'Lora daughter of T'Pol." 

"It's an honor to meet you," Nyota said. "Thank you for putting up with Jim for so long. He can be a handful when he's recovering." 

"The Captain has been no trouble, I assure you. He only became agitated recently with worry for the safety of Terra due to Sarek's threats. He will be very pleased to see you. Please, come in."

Spock and Nyota followed T'Lora into what was a living area. Jim was sitting at a table frowning with concentration as he scribbled something on a piece of paper. 

Nyota was so thrilled to see him, she rushed forward before she could stop herself.

"Jim!!"

His head shot up and he broke into a huge grin, awkwardly getting to his feet. 

"Ny!! So good to see you alive and well!! I was worried..."

"So was I, Jim," she murmured, squeezing him in a hug. "How did you avoid an awful death this time?" 

Jim smiled ruefully. He was known for his vast history of narrowly missing an awful demise.

"Technically, I didn't. But somehow, my heart started again because T'Pol tampered with the poison. Then these good ladies took me in and nursed me back to health." 

He smiled at a young woman who'd just entered the room. 

"T'Sara here is a healer and did wonders helping me walk again."

"Walk again? What happened?"  
She asked, noting how slowly and cautiously Jim moved.

"Paralysis from the Lehirya poison," Jim said nonchalantly. "But I'll tell you the whole story later. Right now, we have plans to make. Our spies are on the way with information to enable us to take out the crazed Emperor."

He wiggled his eyebrows meaningfully with that mischievous plotting trouble expression she'd seen many times. 

"In the meantime, James, sit back down and explain to Spock what you have in mind," T'Sara said, gently nudging Jim back to his chair. 

Nyota gaped in surprise as Jim, who didn't like being told what to do, obediently sat back down and looked at T'Sara very fondly. 

"Okay, okay. Nice to meet you, Spock," he greeted the other Vulcan. 

"And you as well, Captain Kirk. I trust your time with T'Lora and T'Sara has been pleasant?"

Jim smiled. "It has. I'm thinking more people and Vulcans should be reading Surak. It would do us good." 

Spock was very surprised to hear such a sentiment from an illogical, emotion driven human and he and Jim talked about it while waiting for the other conspiracists to arrive.

Nyota, pleased to see them getting along, turned her attention to making further acquaintance with Jim's hosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is taking so long to get to the actual scheming and action, but I felt introductions were in order first.


	13. Preparations

Outcasts 13

Once the other outcast Vulcans had arrived in covert groups of two or three, the real planning got underway. A woman named T'Rei had brought the plans to the palace and, incredibly, security specs as well. Jim knew her as the cool character who had dumped his "corpse" into a coffin and hauled him out to T'Lora's house instead of burying him. Not that he would have remembered that, but T'Sara had filled him in.

"So, you guys know the place better than I do," Jim told the gathered group. "What are the best places to plan a break in and do we have any general idea of where the red matter would be kept?"

"In one of the highly secured vaults underground," answered an older Vulcan Jim didn't know. "They are highly guarded by alarms and force fields. It would require a massive power failure or inside knowledge of the codes for any chance of success." 

"What could cause such a failure?" Jim continued, undeterred. He was prepared to go to drastic measures to get the red matter away from Sarek. 

Sirok looked at Sevel intently before the latter answered.

"Overloading the system by overriding the safety switches and turning everything up to full power, which could be potentially lethal, or firing a phaser set to kill directly on the power cells."

"Where is that located?" Jim asked urgently. 

"The far side of the city," replied Sinek. "Approximately 12.4 miles from our current location." 

"If I can get a phaser, I'd go for that option," Jim decided.

"Does Sarek ever leave the palace?" Nyota asked. 

"He will be taking an inspection tour of the current warships six days from now," informed yet another Vulcan, who Jim thought was called Savek. 

"Perfect!" The captain declared exuberantly. "That'll give us time to gather supplies and figure out a way out of here once we've got the red matter in hand." 

"You mean you hadn't already though about that?" Nyota asked, amused at Jim's single-minded focus. 

"Well, kind of. I'm hoping General Selek can smuggle us out in a shuttle or something," Jim suggested."

"That's not as far-fetched as you think, James," T'Sara said. "I have a contact at the base that can aid you in that." 

Jim beamed with delight. 

"That's what I like to hear!! You're awesome, T'Sara. Okay, lets start going into detail about who does what."

The plans were spread out and the discussion began anew as logic and instinct worked together to plot an escape.  
**********

Back on Terra, fear and tension ran rampant as the days before the deadline ticked past and Starfleet could not agree on how to respond. Marcus and Komack refused to cede the mining planets claiming they needed all that dilithium to power the fleet. Nogura and Pike disagreed. 

"If he destroys our fleet, we won't have any ships left to power and will waste many more lives!"

"We can't give into him!" Protested Komack. "He'll keep demanding and demanding until he makes us his slaves!! He's off his rocker!" 

"The High Council aren't going to let him go that far. They have enough sense not to get the Andorians riled up by destroying their key allies," Chris put in. "We do have other sources for dilithium, even if they aren't so convenient."

"We'd have to ground one-third of the fleet!" Protested Marcus. "It would Leave us vulnerable to attack!"

"No amount of warships will matter when they've all been destroyed by this secret weapon they have," reminded Nogura." 

And so the arguing went on, back and forth as the days ticked by. Chris met Winona one day at a low point when he was ready to throw in the towel and resign because of the stupidity going on. 

She looked at his haggard face and steered him to a quiet area of the grounds. 

"It didn't go well, I take it?" She asked, settling onto a bench.

"Not at all," he sighed wearily. "I don't know what else I can do. Unless Marcus nudges on this, we're stuck. I've failed again, Win. Failed Jim, failed Uhura, failed the Intrepid, failed the planet."

"Oh, Chris, stop it. That's not true, Winona rebuked gently. "They're the problem, not you. If they don't realize the danger they're putting us all with their stupid pride, it's not because you haven't done everything you could to get it through all the thick headed fools you're up against. This is such a horrible situation." 

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "If they get more people killed, public opinion is going to turn on them big time," he commented. "Starfleet PR already has its hands full as it is. Even Marcus won't be able to talk his way out of that one." 

"Before we find out our fate though, I want you to know how much you mean to me, Win. I couldn't have kept this up without your support. I know I don't say this enough, but I love you."

Winona was really worried about him then. Chris only talked about feelings this much under extreme circumstances and that meant he was resigned to the worst. 

Nevertheless, she hugged him close and fought to keep the quiver out of her voice. 

"I love you, too, Chris. No matter what happens," she whispered. "I'm not going to lose you too. I refuse."


	14. Escape

Outcasts 14

Jim and Nyota spent the remaining six days until the Emperor's scheduled departure with their respective hosts finalizing plans and continuing to make the further acquaintance of the good Vulcans. Jim was fully back on his feet again and moving with an ease that pleased T'Sara very much. Even she hadn't been sure how long his recovery would last or if he'd be left with nerve damage. Thankfully, it did not appear to have left permanent damage, which was remarkable considering the amount of the toxin he'd ingested. 

Jim was anxious to get on with the heist, but T'Lora managed to keep him busy with various household chores in the meantime and he willingly made himself useful. The more time she spent with him, the more T'Sara found herself becoming emotionally attached. Jim had a very winning personality and a very bright mind to go with his very aesthetically pleasing appearance and the young Vulcan found herself hoping that she could see more of him when they made it to earth. 

On Jim's side, the interest was decidedly mutual, but he was solely focused on getting them all out of there alive, so any romantic inclinations were suppresed for the time being. That didn't stop T'Lora from figuring him out. 

"James, it would appear you have an interest in T'Sara. Am I correct in this assumption?" 

Jim flushed and nearly dropped the primitive communicator he was trying to repair. 

"Well, yeah. She's been a great friend and got me walking again. Course I like her." He tried to hedge, staring busily at the device in his hand.

"I detect there is more to it than a simple friendly feeling, Jim," she prodded. "I have observed certain expressions on your face when you are speaking with her that indicate an attraction."

Jim squirmed a bit, but didn't deny it.

"Yeah, I admit it. I think she's gorgeous and sharp and has a killer sense of humor, but she probably doesn't like me that way and I'm not going to say anything until we're safely out of here. This whole scheme could blow up spectacularly in more ways than one."

"It is risky, but your idea has been the catalyst for change and push back against the corrupt illogic of Sarek's rule. He must be stopped no matter what the cost," T'Lora said matter of factly. "I do believe though, that we will succeed, James and I certainly find no objections should you wish to continue communications with T'Sara after we have reached Terra. My daughter does have a certain fondness for you, as well."

Jim smiled faintly. "I'll certainly keep that in mind." 

Meanwhile Nyota had finally convinced Spock to tell her what Sarek's purpose had been in sending her to his cave. The poor man was very embarrassed about it, but explained about the Vulcan mating urge and the importance of having a bondmate before it occurred lest the sufferer actually die. 

"My father thinks I would be likely to experience Pon Farr soon and assumed I would be desperate enough to forcibly take anyone nearby." Spock looked very pained as he spoke. 

Uhura felt sick at the depth of Sarek's evil. Plotting to set up his son to be a rapist, ruining two lives at once, was appalling. 

"I assure you, Nyota, if such symptoms were to occur, I would send you elsewhere rather than risk such atrocities. I respect and value you highly and the thought of causing you harm is repugnant to me."

"You're a good guy, Spock. I trust you. But what will you do if it does come?"

"Seek a compatible, willing, mate," he said evenly. "But with my hybrid status, there is no certainty that Pon Farr will occur at all."

For some reason, Spock seeking a mate didn't thrill Nyota, though she knew he had to to survive. But she pushed the thought away as they continued their preparations for the assault on the palace. 

Finally, the great day arrived and they received the notification from their contacts in Shikahr that Sarek had departed. Hooded and cloaked, they were transported to the city by groups of three and took their various positions around the palace or the power station.

Jim gave orders tersely over the old communicator he was using. Sevel and Sirok shot out the lock on the building and overrode the circuits, melting back into the darkness as the sparks flew and lights fizzled. 

Jim, Spock, Nyota, Sinek, and Sitek crept toward the palace and made short work of the guards, with some inside help. Selek told them a few of the Imperial guards were on their side and it turned out he was right. 

Selek joined them noiselessly and led them down into the vault that contained the red matter. Entering a code, he unlocked the doors and they stared at the tube with the deadly substance inside. 

"Wow!" Jim breathed. "Creepy! How much damage could all that do?"

"It is enough to destroy all the planets in your solar system, Jim." Selek told them grimly, "Or hundreds of full sized star ships." 

Jim shivered with dread. "Time to get this out of here before more needless slaughter happens." 

"Indeed." 

With the alarm disabled, it was a simple matter of unlocking the box and removing the tube. Stowing the red matter away carefully in a satchel, they crept back through the palace, fought off more guards, and headed for the shuttle hanger to meet T'Pol's group who were waiting for them with a shuttle. 

This was the tricky part--trying to get away without getting shot down. Jim hoped the lack of power would disorient the security squadrons long enough for them to make their get away. 

"You'll have to guide me, Spock. I have no clue where I'm going," he whispered. 

"Towards the long rectangular structure 27 meters ahead," Spock instructed, pointing towards the building. 

Jim nodded and went forward cautiously. Their fellow conspirators met them in the shadows and they got through the security with the help of T'Pol and Selek. 

Many dark shapes of spacecraft loomed in the expanse of their hanger. They were steered towards a smaller craft closest to the hanger door. 

"In here," Sirok said. "This craft is the logical choice for an escape attempt." 

More hacking was involved and they quickly boarded the shuttle, keeping watch for guards.  
Jim wondered how in the world they'd get the hanger doors open without bringing all the troops down on them, but evidently Vulcan technology meant the big doors opened silently. 

Sevel and T'Pol took the pilot and navigator seats and everybody else crammed inside. They were a bit too full, but not dangerously so and Spock, after a quick head count closed the door. 

"How are the cloaking devices for this thing?" Nyota asked. "If they see us take off, we're dead meat." 

"Not ideal, but adequate for our purposes," Spock said. "The lack of power on the ground may hinder them somewhat. 

With a low purr, the ship lifted off and they were up, up, and away. Jim held his breath, tensely waiting for ground fire to attack them. The shuttle dodged and weaved a course that would make it hard to hit as they left Shikhar and Vulcan behind. They had several close calls and took a hit to the port side, but at last, against the odds, outpaced the patrols and disappeared from the planet for good.

Jim looked at Nyota and grinned. "We did it, Ny. We made it out!!" 

She smiled back, squished next to Spock on the seat. "We did, Jim. Thanks to our kind friends here, we're going home."


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited and expanded a bit because the ending felt too rushed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is it!! Hope you all enjoyed. I feel pretty happy about this fic overall. Might actually print it out.

Outcasts 15

A Vulcan ship claiming to be seeking asylum made quite a stir in the Fleet brass. There was concern of espionage and secret attempts to blow up earth, but the Vulcans assured them they did not support Sarek and wished to escape his repressive reign. The fact they had brought two mysterious humans with them perked up interest among the Admirals, but when the old Vulcan said he planned to surrender the red matter, that convinced even Marcus to grant them their request.

A large contingent waited to greet the arriving shuttle, some tense, some eager. Winona had insisted on being there, hoping to see Uhura as one of the surviving humans. Leonard went along in case anybody needed a doctor despite his general loathing and mistrust of Vulcans. Chris had a lot of questions he wanted to ask the defecting group and also wanted to see who were the freed prisoners the Vulcans had brought with them. 

The shuttle appeared to be damaged, but it made a safe landing escorted by Fleet craft. 

Twenty or so Vulcans emerged, surprising the humans with their number. Then two more figures came out and Chris's eardrum nearly burst from the shriek that Winona let out. 

"Jim!!!" 

"What in the he...?" Leonard started, squinting to see what it was all about. A grey-blonde blur shot forward and ran to meet the tall figure who'd just walked out of the ship. 

Jim ran forward to take his mom in his arms, overjoyed to see her again. She squeezed him hard and promptly burst into tears. 

"Jimmy, baby, we thought you were dead!!' She sobbed. "They sent us a picture and a video for proof. I saw you die!!" 

Her tears were soaking Jim's shirt and his heart hurt for the pain she'd gone through. 

"I'm so sorry, Mom," he whispered, presently, trying to comfort her. "I would have got in touch if I could,   
but it was too risky. They had to think I was still dead in order for us to ruin Sarek's plans." 

"But _how_?" She sniffled. "Did you know you were faking it? If so, you did a thorough job of it." Another sob escaped.

"No, I didn't know. I really thought that was it for me," Jim said quietly, remembering the eerie walk to the execution plaza and the nasty taste of the potion. 

"But T'Pol changed the poison so it wouldn't kill me for good and made it so I could be revived once they'd smuggled my "corpse" out of the city. I had no clue they made a video of it. That's kind of gross." He looked at T'Sara, whose eyes were dark with empathy. 

"Well they did and broadcasted it to all Terra. I saw what that stuff did to you. Baby, did you suffer a lot?" She ran her hand down Jim's neck and placed it over his heart, as if to assure herself it was, indeed still beating. 

"Not long, mom," Jim said softly. "It was fast acting stuff. Next thing I knew, I was waking up in a Vulcan cave and these ladies were taking care of me." He beckoned T'Lora and T'Sara to come over and introduced them to Winona. 

"You saved Jim. How can I ever thank you?" She said, still clinging to Jim. Leonard had approached and was glowering at Jim. 

"Thanks are not required, Commander," T'Lora said calmly. "Your son is a most honorable, brave, man and it was an honor to help him back to health. Our guiding principals taught by Surak do not allow for needless taking of lives, which Emperor Sarek is increasingly careless about. My mother is the one who sabatoged the execution by tampering with the poison." 

"I'll certainly thank her, too, required or not," Winona said tearfully, looking back at Jim. As Winona began a conversation with T'Sara, Chris squeezed his way up to Jim. 

"Captain." 

"Admiral," Jim replied, trying to hide his smile. 

"You're never going on any more reconnaissance missions within ten light years of Vulcan, understood?" Chris said firmly. 

"Very clear, sir." Jim nodded and then was grabbed in a bear hug. 

"So glad you made it, son. Those images of your supposedly dead body are burned in the back of my brain. Thank you for not choosing the firing squad." He tried to laugh off his relief, but it didn't quite work.

"You're welcome," Jim said dryly. "It sounded more warrior like, but those pics would have been worse. Bones, what are you hanging back for? Don't you want to greet your best buddy?" 

Leonard was still scowling from a safe distance away.

"I just got used to your being dead, Jim. We had your _funeral_ , for Pete's sake. I'm still not sure I believe my eyes." 

Jim went over to his friend and offered an apologetic hug.

"Man, I'm sorry Bones, but I assure you, I'm alive and well. Meet T'Sara," he nodded at his favorite Vulcan. "She's a Vulcan healer who did my therapy and got me walking again. T'Sara, this is Dr. Leonard McCoy, my best friend. 

"It is an honor to meet you, Doctor," T'Sara greeted. "James talks often about you." 

"Welcome to Earth, T'Sara." Bones replied, still stunned by how it had happened. 

"Walking again?" He questioned as Jim's words sunk in, brow furrowing and staring hard at his best friend.

"It may not have killed me for good, but the neurotoxin took awhile to wear off, and I was paralyzed for a couple weeks," he admitted, squirming a bit. 

"Like, how paralyzed, Jim?" Asked Winona, protective mother tone in full effect. Jim knew better than to try to wiggle out of telling the truth when she used THAT voice. 

"The first few days, I needed help just eating, but that didn't last long. It was getting my legs back that was the problem," he said. "But my therapist was top-notch, and here I am: all better." 

He jogged in place as if to demonstrate, throwing an innocent grin at his worried loved ones. 

One corner of T'Sara's mouth perked up at his antics. She herself was quite pleased with the results of her work, having early on been unsure if he would regain more than 70.4 percent of his mobility.

Pike just shook his head at the kid's luck, swallowing hard at what Jim had gone through just to make it home.

"You really do have nine lives, Jim." He sighed, then turned to greet Uhura and the tall Vulcan beside her. 

"Good to have you safe, lieutenant," he told her. "I'm guessing you have some pretty interesting stories to tell, too."

"That's putting it mildly," Nyota said. "But I can tell you Sarek is close to dangerously insane and there are quite a few Vulcans who secretly oppose him, including his son. This is Spock, Admiral. He protected me from dying of exposure when I was dumped in the mountains." 

"They separated you and Jim?" The admiral asked.

"Yes, which really ticked me off. I thought I was going to die gloriously with Jim, but no, they decided to strand me in the mountains. Sarek treats his own son as a savage and thought he'd be vicious to me, which is not the case at all, is it, Spock?" 

She smiled at the Vulcan and Chris was staggered by the realization that Sarek's own son was here.

"No, Nyota it is not. I do not share his bloodthirsty attitude towards humans. It would be most illogical as I am half human myself. I thank you, Admiral, for granting us political refuge. The situation on Vulcan grows more and more unstable." 

"So I've heard," Chris said gravely and spent time questioning the two about it. By the time he heard the whole story, he was ready to offer all the Vulcans long term asylum, so impressed was he by their courage. 

 

Meanwhile, Selek was solemnly handing over the red matter and imploring the Admirals to lock it away under heavy protection. 

"The knowledge that you possess it may be enough to stay Sarek's hand for the time being. This gives you the advantage."

"Why are you doing this? You're supposed to be his right-hand man." Admiral Nogura asked.

"Appearances may be deceiving," responded the Vulcan. "My attempts to reason with him that this war is not logical failed, so I turned to using other means of ending the bloodshed, specifically the needless killing of prisoners. The arrival of Captain Kirk and Lieutenant Uhura ended up becoming the catalyst for revolution on Vulcan and perhaps the end of the war."

As it turned out, Selek was right. The theft of the red matter and escape of twenty Vulcans ended up emboldening many others to plot the overthrow of Sarek and seek a possible treaty with Earth.


	16. Catching Up the Jim Kirk Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Newly edited, 3-7-18!!

"So, Mom, what's this I see on your finger?" Jim asked. 

They were back at headquarters waiting for the Vulcans to finish their meeting with the Admirals. Winona, Jim, and Leonard were waiting in Chris's office while he participated in the discussion. Nyota had gone to the shuttle port to meet her parents, who'd flown in as soon as they got word their daughter was alive and well. 

Winona blushed and tried to hide her hand, but Jim had caught it and was busily examining the diamond on her ring finger.

"Well, well, well, so Chris finally manned up and popped the question?" He asked, with a glint in his eye. Bones himself looked pleased. 

"He did," she confirmed. "Happened a few days after we saw the video of your........death. Got us both to get our heads out of the sand before we lost the chance completely." 

Her voice trembled a little and Jim hugged her again, unable to imagine how awful those days must have been for them.

"I feel terrible about that, Mom. I had no idea Sarek would be so cruel as to show a broadcast of it. The man is a few cards short of a full deck in addition to being a tyrant." 

"You got that right!" Bones agreed, shuddering at the memory. "I agree with what Pike said earlier: Thank you for not making us watch your head being cut off. Real thoughtful of you to pick the least gory method." 

"And mess up my extraordinary good looks? You oughta know me better than that, Bones," Jim teased. 

"Infant!!" Huffed Bones. "I see your ego wasn't damaged in the process, at least." 

Winona chuckled and Jim returned to satisfying his curiosity about her relationship. 

"So, are you happy?" He asked gently. 

"Yes," she whispered. "And even happier now that you'll be there for the wedding." 

"Can I bring a plus one?" Jim asked, partly joking, partly serious. 

"Depends. Who is it?" 

"T'Sara." 

Bones and Winona both stared at him.

"So this "therapy" wasn't only of the medical kind?" Bones asked, eying Jim with suspicion. 

Jim surprisingly blushed. 

"I assure you it was, Bones. But, I, uh, kind of like her--a lot." 

This stuttered and somewhat shy admission brought a delighted gleam to Winona's eye and an evil grin to Bones's face. 

"Now, Jimmy, have you gone and fallen in love finally?" 

"Maybe," muttered the beet red Captain.

"It's just like you, Jim, to fall for the enemy," Bones observed. "But, I have to admit, she's awfully sharp looking." 

"She was never the enemy," Jim said shortly. "She's actually the granddaughter of Charles "Trip" Tucker. Her grandmother was the one who tweaked the poison. They certainly don't hate humans."

"So I gathered," Winona said. "Have you informed her of your interest yet?" 

"No," Jim sighed. "I thought it should wait until we actually made it out alive. The planning for our big breakout was pretty intense."

"You better get on it then." Winona declared. 

"After I finish giving Chris a hard time," Jim said saucily. "I've waited years for this." 

After he'd thoroughly embarrassed the Admiral by corny teasing and bad stepdad jokes, Jim made himself scarce to find T'Sara. He had a potential date to impress.  
****************

Well, Spock, what are your plans for your new future?” Nyota asked him as they waited in her apartment for her parents to return with dinner. For safety’s sake, Spock was going out as little as possible, but he was having much interesting conversation with Nyota and her family, who showed no prejudice against him and were extremely grateful to him for harboring her on Vulcan.

“First of all, I believe a haircut is required,” Spock replied, indicating his past shoulder length black locks. “It was useful for blending in on Vulcan and keeping a low profile, but if I wish to do the same on earth, I should adopt a shorter fashion.”

“Don’t feel like you need to do it to conform, Spock,” she hastened to assure him. “I think it looks fabulous on you.”

”I thank you, Nyota, but I also take into consideration the fact that it is not regulation for a prospective Starfleet Officer.”

Nyota gasped and her eyes got huge as she realized what he’d inferred.

“Spock, you want to join Starfleet?”

”I have been researching and discussing the possibilities with Admirals Pike and Barnett as well as Captain Kirk and they felt it would be a positive career for me. Science officers are highly valued and I would be part of missions to acquire knowledge about previously unknown worlds. I confess I find it very appealing.”

Nyota’s joy was great and she smiled tearfully up at him.

“I’m so happy for you, Spock. If you do join, I’ve no doubt you’ll be one of the best the academy has ever had. Once the war ends, you’ll get to explore to your heart’s content. If Jim has any sense, he’ll request you for the Enterprise the second you graduate.”

Spock’s mouth quirked up.

“He has mentioned that he claimed “first dibs” on my services.”

She laughed. That was so like Jim. She was glad he and Spock had taken to each other so well, despite their vast personality differences. Nyota thought they would be a fantastic captain and first officer team one day. Of course, she was shamelessly thrilled at the prospect of working next to Spock everyday. Her castles in the air started to form a foundation.

***************

Jim had more than a few loose ends to tie up, and when he wasn’t being kept busy at Headquarters he was spending time with T’Sara, his family, or Bones, sometimes all at once. His doctor friend had subjected him to a full physical, to see for himself that Jim was okay. He’d been given plenty of antidotes by T’Lora and T’Sara, so the poison was no longer in his system, but a few effects remained, mainly occasional tremors in his limbs and the remaining weakness in the legs, which Bones told him could be cured with time and therapy.

“I can’t clear you for duty, yet, Jim. You’ve got to get a lot stronger before you’re ready for active missions again, but considering where you where, this is a miracle. I’ve gotta hand it to T’Sara. She did a fine job getting you this far.”

“It was amazing,” Jim agreed, unsurprised at the verdict on his status, but very glad to hear T’Sara’s work praised. “Normally, I’d be grumbling about being deskbound, but I think I’ve had enough excitement for a while.”

Bones cocked his head like he hadn’t heard correctly.

“Excuse me? Did I just hear those words come out of the mouth of James Tiberius Kirk, danger crazed maniac captain? Will wonders never cease!”

Jim took the ribbing good naturedly. He thought he deserved it this time.

“Once I was staring at a firing squad, a terrifying axe, or a steaming goblet of death, I kind of changed my mind a little.”

Bones snorted.

“I should hope so, kid. You took years off our lives. Never do that again.” He looked Jim earnestly in the eyes and Jim could see just how hard he’d taken the last few months and felt another pang of remorse.

“If our little revolutionary spark proves successful, nobody will have to die that way ever again,” Jim told him confidently. “I know it doesn’t seem that way, but I do like being alive.”

“I’m relieved to hear it, kid,” Bones said gruffly and gave Jim’s shoulder an affectionate squeeze.


	17. Romantic Attachments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’ve been doing some editing and expanding of various chapters in this fic in hopes of improving it (especially the ending.) This is a brand new chapter to help tie things up. I also revised chapter 16 and moved the the previous wrap up segment to a future chapter 18, which will be the new ending. Let me know how you like it!!

Nyota ended up inviting Spock to come with her on her visit home to Kenya. Spock found this very agreeable and enjoyed engaging with and learning more about a new people and culture. The difference in climates from one part of the country to another was quite astonishing to the Vulcan who’d grown up on a mostly arid planet. The area of Kenya around the city of Nairobi where the Uhura family lived was all flatness and plains and very different from the mountainous region he’d lived in. He was taken to a mature reserve and observed vast herds of large mammals, stretching out as far as the eye could see. He was almost overwhelmed by the openness. To think, he’d spent much of his life in cramped caves when such ecological riches existed! 

But more wondrous to Spock than even the wildebeest, zebras, and gazelles, was the way his heart had become attached to Nyota Uhura. She was mesmerizing and brilliant and well, fascinating to him. She was becoming a fairly large part of his future hopes and he felt the need to tell her so one evening when they were out walking together. 

“Nyota,” he began. “I wish to thank you for your hospitality. I have never found such pleasantness in my existence before now and your presence is a large proportion of that. Ever since you arrived in my cave, I have highly valued your friendship. The longer I have spent with you, I have come to realize that I wish to continue to beyond friendship.”

Nyota looked up at him with her beautiful large brown eyes, a slow smile spreading across her face. 

“Are you saying you have romantic feelings for me, Spock?” 

Spock hesitated for a moment, being so unused to the human way of describing emotional bonds and then nodded.

“Yes,” He said at last, “I am.” 

“Oh, Spock,” Nyota responded, winding a soft hand up through his arm. He judged by the happy expression in her eyes that she was receptive to his interest. “You should know I’ve been smitten on you since the caves. You’re so caring, and so thoughtful, and so brilliant, it was only a matter of time before I fell for you. Your father may be a despot, but Bless old Sarek’s heart for forcing me to meet you.” 

“How interesting that his capture and attempted brutal punishment of two Federation heroes led to the thing he hates and fears most: Vulcan-Human unions,” Spock observed. “I strongly suspect Jim and T’Sara are also romantically involved.”

“That I did NOT see coming, but they definitely are,” She agreed, then looked back up at Spock with a sly expression. 

“You want to show me how Vulcans kiss, handsome?” She asked.

“I am amenable to that request, Nyota,” he replied.

******************  
Jim was whistling happily as he returned to his apartment after a therapy session, legs somewhat sore, but strengthened. He was able to last longer distances on his feet, but still had required rest periods every so often. 

The seizing of the red matter had ground Sarek’s plans to a halt and the Vulcan forces had been pulled back from the disputed mining planets as well as earth’s borders, which left Starfleet and its allies breathing a sigh of relief.

Vulcan appeared to be in chaos as Sarek sought to punish his people for the escape of Selek and the Outcasts and his remaining generals began turning on each other and him. Right now, it was a waiting game to see how long it would take Sarek to see reason. In the meantime, he was looking forward to a laid back gathering with his former hosts, (T’Lora and T’Sara), Bones, Chris and Winona. They were supposedly going to talk wedding plans, but Jim knew there would be a lot of different topics on the table. 

He wasn’t surprised to see his living room already full when he walked in, what did surprise him was the tall figure rising out of the easy chair. 

Jim’s gym bag hit the ground with a thud and conversation ceased as he stared at his brother. 

“Sam?!” Was his disbelieving question. 

“Hey, Bro.” Sam said in a tone of affection Jim had thought he’d never hear again. His eyes welled up and he ran towards his older brother, embracing him in a backslapping embrace. 

“I take it you’ve forgiven me?” Jim asked hoarsely.

He could feel Sam’s deep chuckle against him before being held at arm’s length and carefully examined. 

“You know I have,” Sam said earnestly. “I was so stupid for blaming you all these years for something you couldn’t help. Forgive me?” 

“Of course,” Jim said and seized Sam in another hug. He was so happy Sam wasn’t mad anymore. He finally had a brother again. 

“Boy-howdy do you have some explaining to do, though,” the older Kirk added as he pushed Jim towards the chair he’d previously vacated. “Surviving your own execution? That’s got to be a new record for even you, you daredevil.” 

Jim sat down willingly with a sheepish smile and nodded toward T’Lora and T’Sara. 

“Credit goes to these skilled women as well as T’Pol and General Selek. I owe them my life.” 

“So we’ve heard,” Sam put in. “But I hope you erased that horrible tape of the whole thing. Nobody needs to see that.” He shuddered. 

“It’s buried underneath a mountain of security,” Pike put in. “I’ll never let it see the light of day.”

“Thank you,” Jim said gratefully. He’d been asked about it in interviews and had stated multiple times he hadn’t seen it, nor ever wanted to. Who wanted to watch themselves die anyway? 

Changing the topic, he turned back to Sam. 

“So, you give Chris the Talk yet?” He winked at Pike. “I heard you were the one that made him man up and finally talk to Mom.”

“Of course I did,” Sam declared. “In thorough and complete detail. He knows the dire consequences should he hurt our beloved mother.” 

“Excellent!” Jim exclaimed. “I would have done it, but it was probably more menacing coming from you, given he knows me too well.” 

Winona sighed and Chris turned red. 

“How did your therapy go?” Bones suddenly put in. He’d been observing the previous conversations with interest and amusement mingled with exasperation. 

“Good,” Jim reported. “My skinny chicken legs are improving on schedule. I can now be up for four hours at a time instead of two.” 

Everyone grinned at this. Jim was known to be annoyed with his less than muscular limbs, but had never been able to sculpt them the way he liked and being paralyzed for a couple weeks had not helped matters any. 

“I’m pleased at your good progress, James,” T’Lora told him. 

“Thank you,” he acknowledged. “Every day I wake up breathing, I count my blessings. Funny how going through that changes a person.”

There were somber nods and agreements around the room. 

 

He managed to get some time with just T’Sara later that evening. Sam had understood his pleading looks and conspired to keep everyone busy while Jim took his favorite healer out on the balcony. It was pleasantly warm and the sun was nearly down as they looked out over the city. 

“You are very content, James,” T’Sara observed, trailing a hand down his back. He’d thought being raised on Vulcan would make her averse to physical contact, but as it turned out, her Betazoid half secretly craved it and as a result she was rather touch starved. T’Lora had encouraged her to seek out her father’s people and T’Sara seemed to be thriving as she embraced her other heritage. She and Jim were not officially a couple, but he was sure she knew how he felt about her and given she hadn’t told him to cut it out, he was pretty sure she felt similarly about him. 

“Yes, I am and I think you know exactly why.” He gave her a significant look that made her color a bit. 

“I thought perhaps it was the joy of being with your family and friends, but given how it has increased when we are desperate from the rest, I sense it may be your interest in me.” 

“It’s not just interest, T’Sara,” he told her, looking her right in those warm brown eyes. “I’m in love with you.”

Her eyes widened. 

“So that is the strange emotion I experience around you,” she said in a tone of wonder. “It is unlike anything I have experienced before.”

“It really is,” Jim agreed, as her hand crept up to touch his face. His heart fluttered at the soft touch and flash of her own love answering his. 

“I love you, as well, James,” she whispered shyly. “Is that how humans say it?”

“Spot On, Beautiful,” Jim murmured, just before their lips touched for the very first time. 

“Aww!” Winona sighed, catching a peek at the couple. “I knew it!” She beamed at Chris. 

“Good for Jim,” the admiral said. “I think he’s finally found The One all right.” 

T’Lora nodded, a look of fond approval in her eyes.

“I sensed they were highly compatible from the moment she began caring for him. T’Sara would never have been happy with a Vulcan mate. Ah, the delights of new love.” 

She looked very thoughtful and proud. 

Sam grinned. “Well, I’ll definitely have to bring Aurie with me when I come next time. Jim, you sly dog.” 

Leonard had the last word as usual. 

“Unbelievable.” He muttered, but there was a smirk on his lips that gave away his real happiness for his friend.


	18. Chapter 18

With the successful coup against Sarek, it didn't take long for the Vulcans to ask for a treaty, withdrawing the previous demands for the mining planets. Sarek himself attempted to flee to the Romulan and was blown out of the stars by an unsympathetic patrol. Not even Romulus wanted anything to do with the disgraced Emperor. Vulcan was in chaos for months as a battle for power raged between warring clans. Starfleet finally intervened and sent General Selek back to preach logic to the war torn planet. Many Vulcans, tired of being ruled by their passions and violence, sought answers in Surak’s teaching. Those who didn’t simply disguised themselves and removed to Romulus. 

With the war over and being fully recovered, Jim returned to captaining a Starship and finally went exploring like he'd always wanted to. T'Sara enlisted in the Fleet on the medical track and began studying to be a fully licensed doctor, with hopes of joining Jim's crew eventually. T'Pol and T'Lora were given medals for their efforts and began guest teaching Vulcan culture and language at the academy. 

Spock also decided Starfleet was his choice and ended up blazing through the academy with the highest grades ever, making his mother, whom he sought out and finally met, extremely proud. 

Nyota kept on with her communications officer job, looking forward to the day Spock would join her on the crew. The two of them were very much in love and planned to bond as soon as he graduated. 

Chris wasted no time in marrying Winona when the war wrapped up and Jim was there to gloat and crow over them, extremely pleased for his mom and long time mentor as well as explaining to T'Sara Terran wedding customs, which she found a mixture of odd and rather illogical, but quite meaningful. Chris and Winona were too happy to be annoyed with him much, especially when they saw how well he got along with T'Sara. 

Leonard reluctantly went back into space as Jim's CMO, refusing to let the captain out of his sights ever again. He ended up catching the eye of Admiral Marcus's daughter, Carol and was charmed out of his grumpiness (most of the time). 

After Jim's first long mission, he was reunited with T'Sara and married her while the Enterprise was undergoing a refit. It was quite a joyous occasion and much celebrated as a sign of peace between the former warring planets. They actually had two ceremonies: one a large celebration featuring a blend of Vulcan and human customs and the second a traditional Betazoid ceremony, which was much smaller and mainly for the benefit of T’Sara’s newfound relatives. Everyone was nude, per the tradition, and Jim and T’Sara enjoyed it, red-faced as they were. 

“I love the body art,” he told her, tracing a curving line up her leg. They’d both been adorned with temporary ink designs and Jim was fascinated with the intricacy and design. (They also looked really sexy.) 

T’Sara quivered a bit from the touch. She herself had been admiring a swirl just over Jim’s heart. She placed her hand there and felt the solid beat, strong and steady. 

“It is lovely,” she said softly, remembering the relief she’d felt when they’d coaxed him back from brink of death and she’d finally heard a strong pulse. 

"Babe, you're the best thing that's happened to me," he whispered, cuddling close to her. "I'd be rotting under the sands of Shikhar if it weren't for you." 

"And without your appearance I would be still living as an Outcast, with no future." T'Sara responded, rubbing Jim's hand in a manner that was somehow part soothing, part seductive--Sneaky Vulcans and their hand sensitivity. 

"Yeah, well. Who knew getting captured would lead to all this, Doctor Kirk?" 

He kissed her pointed ear slowly and thoroughly. Oh, how Jim loved her. 

Nyota and Spock enjoyed a blissful honeymoon on a warm tropical island. Spock wasn't much for swimming, but he did enjoy lounging in the sand and soaking up the rays. 

"Wonderful, isn't it?" Sighed Nyota, gazing out at the turquoise water and bright blue sky. 

"Very agreeable and a significant improvement over my former habitations," Spock remarked.

"Considering you lived in a cave, yes. But I was impressed with how habitable you made it."

"I was forced to adapt or perish. The climate was certainly not ideal to my physiology."

"But am I ideal for your physiology?" Nyota asked in a sultry tone, rolling up from her prone position to rest against his side. 

Spock's eyes darkened and his lips curved up as he gazed at his wife

"Perfectly, my adun'a." And he set to demonstrating. 

If old Sarek could have seen the way his outcasts were thriving, well, he would have had a stroke. But he didn't and the couples lived logically (and happily) ever after.


End file.
